1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display and a method of driving the same. More particularly, embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display capable of displaying an image with uniform brightness and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various flat panel displays (FPDs) having relatively lower weight and lower volume than cathode ray tube (CRT) displays have been developed. FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP) and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by the re-combination of electrons and holes. Organic light emitting displays generally have relatively high response speed and may be driven with relatively low power.
In general, OLEDs deteriorate as a result of time, e.g., age and/or emission time and/or temperature, etc. As a result of such deterioration, brightness uniformity of an image may be reduced. Further, brightness uniformity among pixels may be affected by differences in threshold voltages of driving transistors employed for driving respective OLEDs. Digital driving methods may be advantageous for providing brightness uniformity by displaying an image regardless of differences in threshold voltage of driving transistors. However, in the digital driving method, because a constant voltage is applied to the OLEDs, the OLEDs deteriorate faster and brightness uniformity of an image may be compromised.
Pixel circuits and displays and methods of driving thereof for providing improved brightness uniformity are desired.